J. T. Evergreen
James Thomas "JT" Evergreen, a 16 year old from a town just north of Mintale town, aspires to become a pokemon trainer. He recently stole his first egg from his parents breeding farm. Battle Theme Appearance JT has bright yellow eyes. He has blue and black hair. He is always seen wearing a hooded jacket. He wears sweat pants because he likes beign comfortable when walking. He has regular running shoes on. Personality JT likes breaking rules. He is very quiet and intelligent. He wants to learn new things and learn as much as possible. He is very driven by goals and will not quit until he reaches them. He is very stubborn and likes doing things his own ways. He is very athletic and loves hiking and exploring the world. He loves looking at nature. History All of his life he has worked in his father’s breeding farm. His father was once a very good trainer. He had beaten all the gyms in Kanto but sadly never made it to the Pokemon League. Days before entering Victory Road his dad suffered an encounter with a herd of wild Tauros. The Tauros viciously charged at his father. Jt's father released all his pokemon to protect him, but there were to many Tauros and one by one his pokemon fainted. His final pokemon, Snorlax was able to hold off and take out many of the Tauros. After a long fight the herd of Tauros moved aside. A Tauros larger than the others step forward. Unlike the other Tauros, this one had a green mane around its neck as well as green tails. It began to produced a red light from its mouth, and released a powerful beam of immense destructive force hitting his dad’s Snorlax right in the stomach and knocking it down. The Tauros charged at his dad at full force. Unable to block it he took the hit straight on. He was later told that he was lucky to have survived it even though his life was changed forever from that moment on. He had injured his back and could no longer travel long distances. He eventually married and started a breeding farm since his love for Pokemon never died. Ever since JT turned 13 he wanted to go out into the world and began his own journey but his father never let him. He said it was to dangerous and that JT belonged in his farm. JT couldn’t take it anymore and decided to set out on his own journey without the approval of his parentst. He was very experienced in taking care of eggs and baby pokemon, but surprisingly he did not know what pokemon was in this egg. He had never seen an egg like this before. For long periods it would shake and then suddenly it wouldd stop for a while and began shaking once more. The excitement filled JT of knowing what pokemon would hatch from the egg..JT set out to meet his father’s friend in Pallet town, Professor Oak. Plot Jt began his journey and headed towards Mintale town. After being attacked by wild pokemon he took shelter in bushes and fell asleep. When he woke up his egg was missing. After searching for a while a Munchlax came up to him and he realalized his egg had hatched. He named it Chubby. He then went to Mintale town to search for Oak but ended up battling a trainer who had just caught a Psyduck. The trainer used the weakened Psyduck to battle Chubby. The Psyduck and Chubby colided heads which scared off Chubby so he took cover behind JT. When he realized that the Psyduck was going to attack JT, he fought back with a metronome producing a thunderbolt hitting the Psyduck and making it faint. After the trainer parted ways with JT, Jt returned to the Oak Residence. As Jt proceeded to open the door a researcher ran out and crashed into JT. When Jt found out the researcher was headed to Oak's lab he decided to hitch a ride. The researcher sent out a black Charizard which stunned JT. This was Jt's first look at mutated pokemon. Jt and the researcher arrived at Oaks Lab where Oak contacted JT's dad. After a talk Jt's dad revealled that chubby was his Snorlax's son. JT's dad sent him various itemes to help Jt out. Oak then gave him a pokedex and a shinydex to record information on mutated pokemon. Jt left the lab an engaged in a battle with a boy who had just recieved his starter pokemon. After a short fight Chubby used metronome and fell asleep ending the battle. Once Chubby had awoken Jt and him headed to a pond an dbgean swimming in it. Chubby was attacked by a krabby. A man named Emilio attempeted to battle the krabby but JT siad he wanted the fight. Chubby was afraid to fight but decided to do so at JTs request. During the battle Chubby learnt Defense Curl and beat the krabby allowing JT to capture it. The next day JT battled Emilio's Scyther in a one vs two battle. The scyther was too strong and took control of the fight. One of Chubbies metronomes hit Krabin causing a fight amongst them and having Krabin knock Chubby out. Scyther then easily took care of Krabin. JT left Pallet Town after the loss. JT then travelled to Vridian City and healed his pokemon at a pokecenter. He then went north and encountered a trainer who battled with a Machop who was easily defeated with a Zen Headbutt. JT proceeded to enter Viridian forest where his munchlax wondered off and found a backpack and ate all the food. A larvitar attacked him viciously. JT sent out Krabin in order to help but was overpowered and beaten. Chubby took the courage and ran to his defense and hit himn hard. A trainer ran in and called back the Larvitar. The trainer name Brad Otoko decided to use his Charmander to battle Chubby. The match was even and after various hits the Charmander came out victorious. Pokemon Team Chubby "Chubs" (Level 34)- Chubby is a Snorlax that hatched from an egg into a Munchlax at the start of Jt's journey. He is incredibly strong for his level due to his heritage being strong. Although he has massive strenght he does not like fighting and would rather avoid it. He is slow in the body but has a very fast mind. He loves to eat and loves picking up things. He also loves wondering off and is really curious. Chubby is now a fighter when he needs to. He does not quickly anger and loves to train with his fellow pokemon team. Chubby was placed in a pokeball prior to evovling due to increasing fatigue. he became much happier inside the pokeball and evolved. Abilities : '''Thick Fat '''Moves: Metronome, Zen Headbutt, Defense Curl, Amnesia, Lick, Recycle, Screech, Yawn, Chip Away, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Return Krab'in (Level 32)- Krabin is a Kingler and is the first pokemon captured by JT as a Krabby. He was caught in a pond in Pallet Town. He is a hot head pokemon and gets angry really fast. He is a contrast to Chubby since he loves fighting and being alone. He loves ripping things apart and is very protective of his territory. After the Larvitar incident Krabin and Chubby began to get along. Krabbin has grown in stenght. He is much more calm now and loves to swim. Ability: Unknown Moves: Vicegrip, Bubble, Leer, Harden, Dig, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw, Stomp, Protect, Guillotine, Serenity (Level 32)- Serenity is a Togetic given to JT by a boy in Pewter City. JT had recieved a Pikachu in Viridian Forest and was given a quest to give that Pikachu to the persons younger brother in Pewter. Since the boy had a full party when recieving the Pikachu he gave the Togetic to JT since it as not happy with the boy. Serenity was first seen sad which is unusual for a Togetic but made a connection with Chubby. Its happiness began to raise. Serenity is very calm and loves floating around. It brings happiness to those around it. Ability: Serene Grace Moves: Magical Leaf, extrasensory, Metronome, Sweet Kiss, Yawn, Encore, Follow me, Bestow, Wish, Ariel Ace Regulus (Level 32)- Regulus is a Celfairy who was caught as a Cleffa in Mt. Moon. He was caught during a cleffa line catching contest by opening the pokeball himself and getting caught. He fought his way to win that tournament against Clefairies while being just a young cleffa. He also played a key role in beating Misty at the Cerulean City Gym. Regulus was a very active Cleffa and matured a little when he evolved into a Clefairy, but he still has his moments. Ability: Cute Charm Moves: Metronome, Pound, Charm, Encore, Echoed Voice, Sing, Sweet Kiss, Copy cat, Magical Leaf, Minimize, Wake-Up Slap, Bestow, Cosmic Power, Lucky Chant, Soft Boiled, Shadow Ball, Guy (Level 30)- Guy is the green Machoke. He was born from an egg JT recieved from the day care. Jt could not believe his eye when his pokemon hatched as a Shiny. Jt's quest involves investigating these Shiny pokemon so it was a big help in his investigation to own one. Guy is very troublesome. He gets into trouble a lot and is quick to pick a fight. He evolved after hard training and is now learning self control, but he is still a hot head in will anger really fast. He is really strong he has been able to pick up Chubby and tossing him in Training. Along with Deja Vu, Guy is now leading the party due to Snorlax being in a pokeball since bothe him and Deja Vu refuse to go in their balls. Ability: '''No Gaurd '''Moves: Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Low Kick, Leer, Karate Chop, Low Sweep, Foresight, Seismic Toss, Revenge, Deja Vu (Level 31)-''' Deja Vu is a female Kadabra who was caught after being beat by kids in the outsides of Cerulean City. Despite having been caught so early on, Deja has only been with JT for about a weeks time. She spent most of her time getting raised in the Daycare. Deja refuses to go in her quick ball and teleports out of the way before getting returned. In battle Deja outsmarts her opponents and seems to enjoy watching them hurt themselves in confusion. She is very brutal in her battles. '''Ability: Synchronize Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye, Ally Switch, Psybeam, Reflect, Kinesis, Double Team, Swagger Inventory 3 Pokeballs Pokedex Shinydex Map 1000 Pokedollars Trivia Created by Lucky Chubby is named after Lucky's real life nephew who looks like a munchlax. Chubby in spanish is his nickname. Quotes Relationships Mr. Evergreen is JT's father. They have gotten along well despite JT rebelling all the time due to Mr. Evergreen not allowing JT to go on a pokemon journey because he felt it was too dangerous. Mr. Evergreen is said to have a Snorlax as well as other pokemon in his main team. He is a pokemon breeder and thus also has many different species of Pokemon in his farm. Team: Snorlax (Level 51) Moves:Unknown Emilio is a man who lives in Pallet Town. JT met him when he was attacked by a krabby. Emilion battled with him in a overwhelming victory. Emilio has said that he has many powerful pokemon. Emilio decided to restart his journey despite being over 25 years old since he never participated in the Pokemon League due to personal reasons. He has a full team already with a maximum pokemon at level 40 so he asks all the gym leaders he faces to send out pokemon matching his level. He is also restarting his journey because he is looking for something. Emilio has served as a protector for Jt saving him when he is in trouble. He has been shown to have secret intentions with Jt but they are unknown. Team Scyther (Level 14) Swarm Moves: '''Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit, False Swipe, Xscissor, Counter, Agility, Wing Attack, Furry Cutter, Slash, Razor Wind, Sword Dance Espeon (Level 38) '''Moves: Tackle, sand attack, confusion, quick attack, swift, Psybeam,Shadow Ball, Double Team, Fake Tears Magneton (Level 35) Moves: Metal Sound, Tackle, Thindershock, Supersonic, Sonicboom, Thunder wave, spark, Electro Ball, Lock On, Magnet Bomb, Tri Attack, Volt Switch, Duskull (Level 36): Moves Leer, Night Shade, Disable, Foresight, Astonish, Confuse Ray, Shadow Sneak, Pursuit, Will O Wisp, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Psychic, Torment, Flash, Swagger, Dark Pulse Sheldon (Level 35) Moves Rage, Bite, Leer, headbutt, Focus Energy, Ember, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Protect, Dragon Breath, Brick Break, Ariel Ace, Rock Slide Slaking (Level 36) No Truant Moves Scratch, Yawn, Encore, Slack Off, Faint Attack, Amnesia, Covet, Swagger, Solar Beam, thunderBolt, earthquake, Round, Shadow Claw, Bulldoze, Strength, Crush Claw Vander '''is a boy a coupe years younger than JT. His parents are business people and have always bought him whatever he wanted. Despite having lots of money Vander did not recieve any love from his parents so he set out on a journey hoping to fill his emptiness. He is very cruel towards others and loves showing off that he has a lot of money. He first met JT at the Pewter city Gym. he challlenged him to a battle betting pokemon and won, but was payed off by Emilio with a Luxio. His team is full of rare pokemon but he has not caught any of them but has bought them. He does not show love towards his pokemon but rather ignores them and only calls them out for battles. Despite that his pokemon love him and obey him. '''Team Riolu (Shiny) (Level 36) Inner Focus Moves: Quick Attack, Force Palm, Forsight, Endure, Counter, Poison Jab, Crunch, Feint, Reversal, Screech, Copy Cat Charmeleon (Level 34) Blaze Moves: Scratch, growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Pulse, Brick Break, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Gabite (Level 33) Sand Veil Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Shadow Claw, Swagger, Roar, Iron Tail, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Dual Chop, Slash, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Earthquake Luxray (level 35) Intimidate Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge, Spark, Toxic, Thunder Wave, Thunder Fang, Bite, Roar, Swagger, Lapras (Level 33) Moves: Sing, Growl, Water Gun, Mist, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard, Water Pulse, Body Slam, Rain Dance, perish Song, Ice Beam, Roar, Thunder, Dragon Dance Exeggutor (Level 33) Moves: barage, Uproar, Hypnosis, Reflect, Leech Seed, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Confusion, Worry Seed, Giga Drain, Psyshock, Egg Bomb, Energy Ball Category:Character Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Male